Silver Lining?
by MandyQ
Summary: Every cloud has a silver lining-even Cloud City. Either this was the best day of Han Solo's life or the stupidest decision he ever made. But what else do you do alone in a room with a princess? Han Leia.OneShot.SmutFebruary-rated M for a reason. Pls R&R.


DISCLAIMER: This is all the propety of George Lucas and the folks he sold pieces of it to. I just take these guys out every once in a while, show them a good time, and then give them back without getting permission, meaning any infringement, or making any money.

A/N: More smut for February. Takes place just after arrival on Bespin in ESB. Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Han wasn't sure he understood just why it was that Leia insisted upon touring every nook and cranny of their temporary quarters on Bespin, but then again there was a lot about her he figured he'd never understand. Maybe the rebel commander in her felt the need to reconnoiter; to scope out tactical vulnerabilities and possible means of escape. Perhaps it was just the princess in her; pleased at high brow accommodations, plush rugs, and the view of a city with no ice to be found as far as the eye could see that spurred her to earnest exploration. He didn't really care why she was poking around, but it was driving him a little bit mad.

Of course, most of what she'd done in the recent past had driven him bonkers; why should today be any different? She was at the same time the most intriguing and the most infuriating individual he had ever had occasion to associate with. And now they were sharing rooms in a posh citadel high in the clouds, in the care of an old yet untrustworthy associate and Leia was in a state of hyper-awareness that made him want to stun her with his blaster. But he would never do that.

He had half a mind to grab her and kiss her; that would get her to stand still for a minute or two. Of course, the inevitable conclusion to that would be the unpleasant discussion they had been avoiding for the past sixteen hours aboard the _Falcon_. He was still leaving as soon as he got her where she was going. The fact that they'd kissed once already wasn't enough to keep him around; not with the kind of business that he had pulling him away. Getting himself dead wouldn't help anybody.

The best thing he could do now was to try to relax and hope that Leia would take the hint and do the same.

Han strolled through the sitting room, following Leia's path toward the bedroom. He divested himself of his jacket and holster as he went, allowing them to remain on the floor where they landed. He then unstrapped his wrist holster and removed his vibroknife from the waistband of his trousers, dropping those items onto the pile. Leia walked past him without so much as acknowledging his presence and picked his things up off of the floor, placing them neatly on the settee at the foot of the bed. She shook her head at him; was he raised in a barn? Leia fought the urge to ask him that out loud and finished her tour of the suite by scoping out the refresher. She noticed Han watching her come back into the bedroom. He had to stifle a chuckle at the look on her face. Sometimes she wanted to slap that smirk right off of his lips. But his imbecility was scarcely enough to affect her any more.

Her eyes were wide and the smile she was wearing was enough to tell Han what she had found in the next room. He flopped himself loosely onto the welcoming softness of the overlarge mattress and let out a sigh of relief. A proper bed was a nice thing to have every once in a while, and he planned to enjoy it as much as possible until the ship was finished and it was time to get back into the pilot's chair and get Leia to the fleet.

She was paying no attention to him, and Han had to wonder what she might be thinking. Leia finally looked over at him as she settled into a chair between the bed and the door and her smile fell to a frown almost instantly. He felt himself choke a little.

Han hadn't thought to say anything when Lando had presumed to have them shown to a one-bedroom suite. Was she angry? Should he maybe have stayed in the sitting room? He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her, trying to keep the miffed frown off of his face, but failing surely. "Is this okay?" he asked her. Leia was taking of her overcoat and she shrugged her shoulders. "The 'one room' thing?" he clarified. "I don't think we'll be here very long and…." Leia sighed.

"Do you want to shower?" she asked, interrupting his babbling; not a complete non-sequeter, but not an answer either. She bent at the waist and unbuckled her boots, both at once, before sitting back up and kicking them off. "Do you?" she repeated herself. Han shook his head and lay back against the mattress again. Too many hours in the pilot's seat had made his back more than a little full of knots; he knew a hot water shower might help, but he had no interest in leaving this soft surface at the moment.

"Go ahead," he said to her; sure that her question had been precipitated by her own desire to shower. Leia was a serial bather, as he had learned over the course of several missions with her. The _Falcon_ had only a sonic shower aboard, and as much as that did the job of keeping a person clean, Leia had always craved a real water shower as soon as one was available to her, and it wasn't as though they were exactly commonplace on Hoth. The look on her face when she'd come out of the refresher told him that there might just be a sanisteam and a ripple bath in there and that she would be taking her sweet time in bathing.

"You're sure?" she asked, unzipping the front of her snowsuit. Han leaned up again. If she was about to undress, he wasn't about to miss it. Leia slid her snowsuit off of her shoulders, until the top half was bunched around her waist. Han was disappointed, but not really surprised, that underneath the jumpsuit she was wearing standard-issue sleeveless camisole and was still quite covered despite the removal of her outer garments.

"Don't stop undressing on account of me, princess," Han heckled her. Leia shook her head and frowned at him, walking slowly in his direction.

"It's warm in here," she reminded him. Lando was sending someone with fresh clothes for her, and it seemed as though, until then, she wasn't going to just suffer in her winter gear when she could instead make him suffer by walking around in her under things. The weight of the heavy quilted fabric made her snowsuit hang just so off of her hips and revealed the tiniest and most intriguing strip of bare skin right below her waist. Suddenly, he wished she would hurry up and get in the damned shower; it was going to be awfully hard to behave like a gentleman when she had so much skin exposed.

Han thought about that. Since when did a little bit of cleavage, bare arms, and a sliver of midriff become 'so much skin'? He couldn't decide if his sudden arousal was a result of the years on Hoth, where showing skin could kill a person and therefore everyone kept covered, or merely because this skin was Leia's. "Getting warmer by the minute," Han flirted, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Could you act like a human being for just five minutes?" she fumed, shaking her head.

"I thought that was what I was doing," he smarted back at her. Han saw her cheeks flush a bit at that and felt the tiniest twinge of satisfaction that his comment had gotten to her.

"And get your boots off of the bed," she ordered, smacking him across the ankles.

"Aw, c'mon highness," he whined, "leave a guy who's been in the same chair for sixteen hours be." Leia shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she encouraged, tapping his right foot gently. Han got the hint and raised his foot off of the bed just enough for her to get a good grip on the heel of his boot. Leia tugged until his foot came free. As she bent over his feet, the top of her camisole gapped just enough for Han to get a very titillating view of the skin of her bosom. He wished ardently for her to go slower as she set his boot on the floor beside the bed and repeated the actions with his other foot, remembering his boot knife as she did and placing it with his other weapons on the settee. It was with haste that she pulled his socks off next, tucking both of them into the top of his left boot.

Apparently the pleasure he took at watching the princess remove his boots was written all over his face by the time she looked up at him again. She shook her head and moved back toward the chair she had recently vacated, pulling at the zipper of her snowsuit as she went. Han sucked in a tense breath as he followed her with his eyes; she couldn't be….

She was. Han watched very intently as Leia slid her trousers from her legs. He closed his eyes for an instant, exhaling slowly and trying his best not to ogle her as she undressed. His better inclinations said that the gentlemanly thing would be to leave his eyes closed, but since when had his better inclinations won out…? He'd rather risk an argument than miss the view that he'd miss were he to keep his eyes closed. And when he opened his eyes he couldn't help but stare. There was an awful lot of bare skin across the room from him. Leia stood there in only her camisole and underpants. He had never pictured her as a 'lacy panties' kind of a girl, but he had somehow kept himself from realizing just how amazing she would look in her rebel army issue skivvies. But she did look amazing. She was more covered in her white cotton boxers and camisole than some people were when they left for work in the morning, but still Han could feel his heart racing and his trousers tightening as he looked at her. And it seemed to him that she had no idea how alluring she looked.

Leia moved toward the bed, seating herself on the far side from where Han was laying. She began tugging at the pins that anchored her braids to her head. Han studied the curve of her neck and the muscles of her lower back as they moved under her skin. _Her skin_. Han had to fight very hard to overcome the urge to reach out and touch her. She had bruises on her forearms that he could only guess were a result of having hit the deck so hard when the hallway had all but collapsed on them back on Hoth, but other than those little black and blue places she was absolutely flawless.

He must have had some look on his face when she turned to look at him. "What?" she asked, turning around on the bed to face him. Han shook his head and tried his best to feign innocence.

"Nothing," he claimed. She wasn't buying that, he could tell that much in an instant. Figuring that he could try a little honesty, he let himself smile at her. "Just enjoying the view," he admitted. Leia frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Right," she groaned, shaking her head. She turned back to face the nightstand and continued pulling at the pins in her hair. Leia thought to warn him that he was poking at a very raw nerve, but she hoped that he would just drop it and let her be to have a bath.

"Can you blame me?" he asked, leaning up on his elbow to look at her. Leia turned to face him again. "I mean: in case you've failed to notice, highness," he commented, "there has been a shortage of beautiful women in my life of late. And the one I do occasionally get a view of keeps herself snugly covered from her mandible to her metacarpals. It's only human of me to like what I'm seeing right now," he referenced her earlier comment.

"Sometimes you're just cruel, you know that?" she said to him, turning again and standing up.

"Leia!" he called after her, reaching over and catching her arm just in time to pull her back onto the bed next to him. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, moving his grip from her bruised forearm to her hand. She turned and looked at him, shaking her head. He thought he'd made her angry again; a skill he had found himself most adept at of late, but the fire in her eyes was missing just then and Han had to wonder just what was going on with her. "What is it?" he asked again, more gently this time, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. Leia shook her head.

"You didn't mean it," she allowed, her face softening as she moved again to stand.

"Didn't mean what?" he asked, not letting go of her. He scooted a little closer to her and tried to catch her eyes.

"Who am I kidding?" she asked herself under her breath, "of course you meant it." She smiled sadly toward him and again tried to get up. He wouldn't let her; he tightened his grip on her hand and took hold of the other one as well. "Han, let me up," she implored, still looking away from him.

"Not until you tell me what's the matter with you," he answered, pulling her closer to him. Leia shook her head and sighed. Something was clearly bothering her and he wanted more than anything for her to tell him.

"Then I guess we're just going to sit here," she answered, turning to sit on her hip so that his grip on her hands would be more comfortable.

"I guess we are," he agreed. Han looked her in the eye and grinned as roguishly as he ever had. He figured that her patience could certainly outlast his, but his bluff might cause her to share whatever it was that was upsetting her. Leia shrugged and shut her eyes, ignoring him as best she could as she lay down on her side. Han frowned. Yep, she was the more patient of the two. And now he got to lay next to the barely dressed princess and wait for her to talk to him; all the while behaving as though her state of undress had no effect on him. Great idea, Solo.

What the hell could be upsetting her so? And then, like the shattering of the ice walls on the base at Hoth, it hit him. Sometimes he could be about as sensitive the south end of a northbound bantha. He shook his head and let go of her hands. Leia's eyes came open and she watched as he scooted away from her. "Han," she whispered, placing her hand on his arm.

"It's because I made it sound like I'm only looking at you because there's no one else to look at," he declared. "You know that's not what I meant," he finished.

"I'm used to it," she confessed, patting his arm and smiling that same sad smile again.

"Used to it?" he asked. He moved toward her again.

"I'm just not used to _hearing_ it," she added, ignoring his question.

"Leia…" Han began, not sure just what to say. He had really stepped in it this time. He had thought he'd made some progress with her; what, with the having kissed her and all. "You don't need me to tell you you're gorgeous," he joshed with her. Leia shook her head and tried to smile at him.

"Men just don't look at me like that," she said plainly.

"Of course they don't," Han answered her. He realized almost immediately that he wasn't helping. He knew then that he had ought to continue his train of thought before he did irreparable damage. "Leia," he began again, moving still closer to her, "there are only three kinds of men on a Rebel base: the ones old enough to be your father (and who probably knew the guy) and would never dream of laying a finger on the pretty princess and the ones who are so intimidated by your rank and your royal upbringing that they wouldn't dare even ask you the time of day, much less try to flirt with you- no matter how much they wanted to."

"That's only two," an intrigued Leia said back to him. "What's the third?"

"Scoundrels like me who don't care about things like that," Han flirted, smiling at her as he moved closer, draping his arm around her waist.

"Is that so?" a suddenly happier sounding Leia asked with a smile.

"That's so," he answered her, pulling her toward him until barely an inch remained between them.

"So those are my options," she asked, sounding thoughtful and yet playful at the same time, "celibacy or a scoundrel?" Leia narrowed her eyes and examined him. He was grinning in a way that might normally have infuriated her, but right now she liked it.

"I thought you liked scoundrels," he growled, moving his hand from her waist to cup her cheek.

"I thought we covered that," she whispered back, moving her hands to his face. "I like nice men," she repeated what she'd told him hours ago when he had made a similar assertion.

"And I thought you took that back when you kissed me," he reminded her of the result of that earlier conversation.

"You kissed me," she countered, a hint of exasperation creeping into her voice. Han shook his head and clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"I may have started it," he allowed, "but you kissed me as much as I kissed you."

"Did I now?" a slightly blushing Leia asked him.

"Mm-hmm," Han whispered back to her as his fingers pulled her face toward his. He pulled her to him as he kissed her, one hand still cupping her face as his other arm wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. It had been easy to forget how tiny she was beneath the bulk of the snowsuits he had become accustomed to seeing her in. Her slender frame fit neatly against him and he delighted in the feeling of her hands in his hair.

He slid his hand beneath her camisole and pressed his fingers gently into her bare back as his mouth left hers and found the soft skin of her neck. A tiny moan escaped Leia's lips and Han couldn't help but notice that his breeches got still tighter at the sound of it. She shifted against him; had she noticed he was getting aroused? His hands moved across her, pausing at the feeling of her erect nipples through the thin material of her camisole. His hands then ran up her sides, taking the fabric of her shirt with them. He danced his fingers over her bare ribs and stomach, all the while nipping at her neck, ears, and collarbone.

The feeling of her skin against him and her kisses, which had now found his neck, was so overwhelming that it took Han a minute to realize that she had dislodged his shirt tail from his trousers. He let go of her for just long enough to remove the offending article from his person, and pulled her even tighter against his chest; relishing the feeling of her skin against his. He moved his hands to her shirt again, moving it even further up her ribs slowly, giving her ample time to protest were she to want him to stop.

Leia made no such protestation and pulled her arms above her head to allow him to remove the garment from her altogether. Han felt his breath catch in his throat at his first sight of Leia's bare breasts. He realized just then that this might not be the best idea he'd ever had; she was completely intoxicating and this had a very real chance of going too far. But he could not bring himself to care enough to stop. He had to touch her. She was laying on her back now, her hands still above her head and her breasts rising and falling rapidly with the speed of her excited breath. He kissed her mouth again, loving the feeling of her tongue lapping at his as he ran his palms across her firm nipples.

She arched her back as he touched her, prompting him to abandon her mouth and pay his full attention to her perfect breasts. He teased one hard nipple and then the other with his tongue. She cried out a tiny whimper with every movement of his mouth against her breasts, and her hands went to his head, fisting in his now unruly hair in a gesture of encouragement to continue. Han had no qualms with complying. He kept his mouth at her breasts as his hands moved down her body and found the soft elastic at the top of her panties.

Han kept his wits about him as he moved his mouth back to her neck and one hand to her breasts while the other gently caressed her through the flimsy material of her under things. Leia parted her legs as his fingers traced the outline of her body through the fabric. He could feel the heat from her even through the garment and it tightened his loins that much more to know how close he was to touching her. Han dared slide a finger beneath the elastic and grazed the top of her sparse curls with his fingertip.

Leia let out another tiny whimper at his touch and her hands went from where they had been on the pillow back to his hair as her body shifted against him again. He was sure that she was aware now of the height of his arousal. Her hip grazed his erection, and he saw her bite her lower lip and press her shoulders into the pillow. Leia drew her knee up along the length of his leg until it was even with his waist and suddenly he could feel the heat of her arousal even through his breeches.

He had to move. His desire for her was about to overtake him in a way that he might regret. Han placed a hand on her knee and slid it up her leg until he found her panties again. He kissed a path for himself down her skin; her neck, collarbone, breasts, ribs, belly, he let his lips burn a trail down her body until his face could feel the warmth radiating from the one part of her that remained covered from sight. Han placed his hands on Leia's hips and tugged lightly at her panties. Again, he moved slowly, allowing her every opportunity to stop him. Her eyes had been shut and she opened them then, gasping for breath as she implored him silently not to hesitate any longer.

Han lowered his head between her legs and placed a tiny, warm kiss there before his hands continued removing the little bit of fabric that kept him from seeing all of her. Leia shifted her hips as he pulled her skivvies from her body, lying still as he slid them slowly over her knees and ankles and off of her entirely. Han licked his lips as he got the first glimpse of her.

He had never been with an Alderaanian woman before. He wasn't sure if it was a cultural proclivity or just a preference of Leia herself, but he delighted to find a perfectly manicured patch of tiny curls at the apex of her thighs surrounded by smoothly shaved pink skin. He looked closely at her as he let his fingers begin exploring the warm, wet folds between her legs.

She shifted herself toward him and he slid a finger inside her. Her whole body tensed just then and Han was worried that he had crossed a line, but as she slowly began rocking her hips he knew that she was enjoying herself. Merciful stars she was tight… Han could imagine himself within her and he could barely breathe at the thought. He wanted to please her; but he hadn't the slightest idea how. This was not something they had ever discussed (save the one time and he had been so drunk that he could not remember what of that conversation he had heard and what he had imagined) and he feared frightening her into making him stop.

His thumb gingerly moved to brush against the precious pearl that was just in reach with his fingers inside her. With his other hand, he caressed her breasts, one and then the other. Leia whimpered again and he couldn't help himself but to allow his lips to land where his thumb had been. She moaned aloud then, egging him on and tempting him to suck harder. He moved his lips and his tongue over the sensitive nub, responding to the tiny changes in her posture and the sweet noises coming from her that told him what she wanted more of.

Han felt her whole body shuddering; he had no idea if she was going to come, but he knew that he had pleased her and he also knew that he absolutely had to see her face at that moment. Without his hands ever straying from where she was enjoying them, he moved his face away from her nether regions to look at her. Leia's eyes were shut again, her sweat-glazed forehead was wrinkled and her mouth was in a desperate smile even as she bit her bottom lip. He kissed her neck again, bringing his hand from her breast to the back of her head before finding her lips with his and kissing her as fiercely as he had ever kissed any woman.

Her mouth returned his ferocity and she lifted her hips to grind against him. Her hands had gone to the front of his trousers and she was struggling with the unfamiliar fastenings. Han struggled to find a moment of lucidity and he moved his face from hers, gasping for breath as he took his fingers from within her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Leia," a panting Han managed to say to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, fear and hesitation clear across her features; he was convinced that she was afraid of what was going to happen next. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking her squarely in the eye. He was not about to do what he wanted unless he could be absolutely certain that it was what she wanted too.

"Yes," Leia answered him, nodding her head. Han smiled down at the beautiful princess in his arms before kissing her again. He realized then that he was more than just a little bit terrified. But nothing was going to keep him from making love to her now; not even himself. Leia was again fumbling with his breeches and Han had no qualms in offering his assistance. He managed to get the hooks unfastened and Leia tugged at his zipper until it gave. Together they pushed his trousers from his hips and Han kicked them off of his ankles and onto the floor.

He looked at her again. Her flushed cheeks and swollen lips excited him and her half lidded eyes told him that she wanted this as badly as he did. She spread her legs as he lowered himself toward her and he heard her gasp when he finally pressed himself into her. He had kept her gaze until that moment, when he couldn't help but shut his eyes in response to the intensity of her body surrounding his.

She was warm and tight; tighter than he had even imagined she might be. Han had always figured Leia for inexperienced, but as he felt her breath change with every movement he made against her he began to wonder just how inexperienced she might be. He slid himself slowly into her, taking care to keep control as he moved. The last thing he wanted in the universe was to hurt her.

Leia's hands had moved to his arms; she was clinging to his triceps as he supported his weight above her. Han moved slowly in and out of her, keeping himself from finding a pleasing rhythm lest this end too soon. Just seeing her had been enough to put him at the edge and he did not want to cheat her out of even a moment's pleasure for his own gratification; gratification that he was sure enough would come in time.

He lowered his face to kiss her again, a kiss she accepted only briefly before turning her head and gasping. He hadn't noticed before how labored her breathing had become and it occurred to him then that his own breath was coming in gasps as well. He moved against her more firmly, quicker, and with more intensity; sure now that her body would accommodate his without discomfort.

She echoed his every movement with one of her own and before Han was even aware of it their pace had quickened, causing him to fist his hands in the comforter beneath them, trying to stave off the inevitable. He heard Leia gasp his name and with that he lost every modicum of control that he had managed to hold on to thus far and he heard his own voice call out her name as he spilled himself into her.

He was sure that Leia could tell what had just happened, as she moved her hands from his arms to his face, encouraging him to lay his head on her breast. Han did as she wished, sliding himself out of her body and lowering himself to lie on top of her. He reached out to the far side of the bed and gathered a handful of the comforter, pulling it up and over the two of them, swaddling them as though they were in a cocoon.

Han shifted to his side a little and wrapped his arms around Leia, cradling her head to his chest as he settled his in the crook of her neck. She was still breathing heavily and he couldn't help himself but to kiss her sweaty forehead. Her eyes were closed and her hands were pressed against his chest. For minutes they lay there in a silence broken only by the sounds of their breath and the rumpling of the covers.

"You all right?" Han finally asked; softly, as though breaking the silence could damage the moment. Leia nodded. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Yes," she answered. Han held her a little tighter, stroking her back through the soft down of the blanket.

"Good," he whispered back, this time kissing the top of her head. Han shifted them again, turning himself onto his back and cradling her to his side. Leia nuzzled his neck and sighed as she settled into his embrace. "What are you thinking about?" he dared ask once her breathing had quieted to normal.

"Threepio," she replied honestly. "The last time something started between us he interrupted," Leia reminded him, "and now he's been missing for at least half an hour."

"Well, that's a fine how-do-ya-do," Han joked with her. "I'm enjoying the girl's company and all she can think about is her droid!" Han was sure that Leia knew he was kidding- mostly.

"That's not all I'm thinking about," she told him, turning her face up to look at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, "what else is on your mind?"

"Lando," Leia said.

"Lando?" Han was beginning to get annoyed.

"How long until the repairs are done on the _Falcon_," she explained, "how long until someone arrives with the clean clothes I've been promised…"

"How long you have left to make the most out of whatever luxury bath fixtures are in the refresher," Han injected. Leia shrugged.

"I haven't seen a ripple bath since the _Tantive IV_," she admitted. Han squeezed her tighter for a moment and then pulled away to get a full view of her face.

"You take your fancy bath, princess," he said to her, smiling as soon as he saw her eyes. Han kissed her forehead again; he couldn't help himself. "I'll wait for Lando's people," he offered, "I'll leave your new things folded right here on the bed and I'll go and check on the ship. And while I'm at it," he added, "I'll see what I can find out about Threepio and maybe I can even track down Chewie."

"All right," Leia agreed, stretching her whole body before pulling out of his embrace to sit up. She slipped out from beneath the blanket and sat up, her feet hanging over the side of the bed.

"Hey," Han called quietly, sitting up on his hip and taking her hand while it was still in range. Leia turned her head and locked eyes with him. The look on his face was entirely out of his control at the moment, but Han had to hope that what she was able to see was how happy he was and not so much how frightened he was of whatever came next. "You still okay?" he asked. Leia nodded her head and smiled down at him.

"I'm good," she assured him.

"You're gorgeous," he told her. Maybe she didn't need him to tell her that, but he felt like he needed to say it. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful than usual; the glisten of the perspiration on her skin and the few stray hairs that had escaped her coif had made her just that much more fascinating as far as he was concerned. Leia bent down and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm happy," she told him. "But I'm sweaty," she added, "and I'm going to have a bath. I'll see you soon."

"I'll watch you walk away," Han teased in reply. As much as he was teasing, he meant what he had said. Han enjoyed the view immensely as Leia stood from the bed and left the bedroom for the refresher. She was laughing at his last remark as she went.

Wearing a very self-satisfied grin, Han rolled onto his back again. He laced his fingers behind his head and took a deep breath.

What the HELL had just happened?

When they left the base at Hoth his intention had been to get the princess to her rendezvous and get the hell gone. He did still have that blasted price on his head, and he did NOT want to drag Leia into his mess; not to mention Luke, and Wedge, and General Rieekan and everybody else. Staying with the Alliance meant putting all of them in danger; and the very last thing he wanted in this whole universe was to put Leia in danger. The Empire had done enough of that already. He wanted to make her happy and safe and what he had done instead was complicate matters between them irrevocably. Damn.

Either this had been the best day of his life or the stupidest decision he had ever made.

But Han Solo knew his own luck. The way things had been going lately: it was probably both.

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hope you liked. happy February :)

More soon. The Malfoys can't keep their hands off of each other and neither can the (eventual) Solos. Smut month is good. Let me know what you thought. 3 new full-length pieces are in the works (2 Potterverse, 1 Star Wars) and at least 1 will be here in March- more likely 2 and maybe even all 3. :) I love readers and reviews!!!

-MQ


End file.
